That one year with you
by Fallen121
Summary: What if Artemis couldn't remember one year, what if Percy loved a apollo girl after Annabeth said he wasn't 'enough'. What if Aphrodite was lucky at rolling the dice of fate.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Im not dead. I've been hammered with a crap load of HW and I've been kinda depressed. I also kinda ran out of ideas for the child so thats on HIATIS or whatever people call it. This story I have thought it all out. SO it should be done by the end of this week. Like by sunday. Monday and tuesday I have school so no updates then. And that one squel I've been too hard on editing it. D:.. I LOVE YOU ALL. PLZ R&R and look at my new writting style. DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANYTHING.

Percy ran around camp looking for her. He searched everywhere possible for his apollo girl. He ran a hand through his black hair and his face showed confusion and sorrow. He was now sitting in front of his cabin. His white shirt soaked in sweat from his failed mission. He wanted to see her. Her words came back to him. ' I'll never leave you, cause your my calm ocean. And I love you.' He wanted to cry out, but he wouldn't embrass himself now. He begged the gods, the fates, hades anyone that can show him where she is. Its only been six months but those six months were the best of his life. He searched his jean pockets. He found his wallet. He opened the fold. To show a picture of a girl with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her smile warmed his heart. He had his arm around her and he showed his own. He traced a finger over her.

" Hey Percy wheres Amanda?" Nico said running up to his cousin. Nico was wearing sandals and black swiming trunks, he was shirtless...

" She's gone..." Percy mumbled.

"what?" Nico questioned, not sure if he was hearing right.

" Shes gone.

" Your lying to me."

" I searched for her all morning. I couldn't find her."

" Dude why would she leave you?"

" Same reason why Annabeth did, I wasn't enough for her."

" You got some problems."

" Oh and you think you going out with Heather instead of Thalia isn't as bad as me?"

" Hey not fair."

Olympus

" What the Hades happened!" Artemis yelled. " Aphrodite!"

" I'm sorry." The love goddess cried out as she ran from the oncoming arrows.

" Can someone tell me what I've done for a year?"

" I'm sorry but Zeus told us not to."

" UGH useless." Artemis sighed and went to her palace. She felt something odd. She was missing something. Her lips felt oddly cold, her heart was longing for something.

" Hey sis." Apollo said as he tagged along with her.

" I'm not in the mood Apollo."

" Oh come on. You always are in the mood for twin talking."

" Shut it... Tell why do I feel as if someone is missing."

" I don't know you got me there." Apollo lied, if only you remembered he thought. Oh wait that would mean father would burn Aphrodite and me... Maybe Hecate.

" What happened during my unknown year?"

" You stayed at the camp."

" Hmmmm... what of my hunters?"

" They were at camp but were told you had some business to do. As well as Zeus told them they deserved the break."

" You didn't try to flirt with did you?"

" NOPE."

" I will get you back brother. But now I want to rest." Artemis said as they reached her palace gates, which were made of silver with little characters etched into it. Apollo disappeared.

Apollo was in the throne room. Every olympian excluding Artemis was there.

" So what do we do about them?" Poseidon asked storking his beard. He gave Athena a wink which she glared at him with a this isn't the moment to be doing that.

" I say we keep them apart. I don't want her mermories of this past year to come back. It would bring utter chaos." Zeus replied.

" I agree, she would be in shock if she know what she has done while she wasn't in control." Athena put in.

" But she is feeling as if shes missing someone." Apollo shouted.

" It will end if they are a part long enough." Ares said. " So then the love the held will become a stranger to one another."

" I can't believe that came out of his mouth." Athena exclaimed.

" Love does not die, its merely saved for another moment. If what I believe these two feel for one another, you are denying the inevitable." Aphrodite said looking at her nails.

Camp Half-Blood Eight months ago

Percy sat on the shore of the lake watching the sun set. He sighed at his thoughts. His sweat pants caught the little grains of sand. His giants shirt was cover in little tan sand grains. He closed his eyes. _'Its been five months get over it, shes with Jeffery. Shes not coming back. Shes only a friend now.'_

" Hey." a soft voice reached out to his ears. He turned around.

" Hey, whats your name?" he asked the golden blonde girl with blue eyes. She wore a hunting shirt and purple shorts.

" Amanda, Amanda Gish. You?" she replied.

" Percy, Percy Jackson. You new around here?"

" Yeah. So you seem lonely."

" hehehe. You could say so. So whos your godly parent?"

" Apollo... You wouldn't mind if I sat here?"

" No, go head. A Apollo girl are you, so you must be good in music or archery, even both huh." he said as she took a seat beside him.

" No only archery, my singing is alright. So who's your godly parent?"

" Poseidon. How old are you?"

" 18, I didn't want to come here at first when my dad told me to. But I got force to this year."

" Uh huh. So..."

" So, you blanking out on me Percy Jackson."

" No I was just gonna ask you, if you want to hang out here tomorrow. Cause I gotta meet up with my cousin." Percy asked as he stood up and brushed off the sand that was on him.

" Sure."

" See ya."

" Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: HATE MY DAMN SCHEDULE. This may be postpone till next Sunday. due to my parents deciding to drag me to place to place. First hunting maybe. -_- ( was suppose to go last weekend.) And crap load of shopping. -_- ( *cough cough* I could survive shopping with a group of girls after how many hours I've spent in a store/mall in a day.)

Sergio10: Thank you for reviewing and yes on that Percy being a god at the beginning of this pairing story is getting old.

Angela Banaag: The story is about Artemis and Percy... It's like every cycled idea just with me adding a little flavor. Artemis can't remember a wonderful year and Percy is confused about why his girlfriend left him.

Umbra8191: Thank you I hope this was fast enough. XD

Hawaiiangirl808: As stated above I'm rushing this story a bit so and I'm happy I gave you a idea. I don't like the words like awww its like sweet... I hear too much in my personal life by my friends who are girls. My guy friends = blanking out on this topic. Thank you for reviewing. :D

WolfTroll: I like that I caught your attention... Really this is new, memory lost? Though it was cycled often... and thanks for R&Ring :]

Unregistered Reviewer 1: quit being a spoiler... JK its fine. thanks for reivewing.

Unregistered reviewer 2: I hope to be keeping up. Thank you

HopingFate: Hmm so you've read my other Artemis and Percy pairings, I praise you as like all the others who could stand my below average ability to write. like said above I intend to keep marching. :P thanks for reviewing.

Artemis looked at the green dress Aphrodite had left. It was seaweed green... It captavated her for some reason. She couldn't understand why... The color drew her in. The green strapless dress just laid there looking back at her, on its silver silk ground of her bed sheets. She sighed, that feeling as if someone important to her is missing. Her lips felt wrong, as if its missing something it recieves daily. Aphrodite was doing something to her, that she was sure of. Sighing Artemis sat down on her bed beside the dress.

" WHAT IN HADES NAME IS MISSING!" Artemis yelled out in frustration.( reason for this its like you know your missing something but you don't know, if you've felt this its so damn frustrating.)

" Like I said since I met you. You need a man." the sultry and overly pleasent voice of the goddess of love appeared like magic.

" Aphrodite, I'm not in the mood. You are also lucky I am still exhusted or else you'd be screaming in pain."

" Awe... How sweet Arty. I suggest you go to camp half-blood, after all you do want to find out where you spent a year."

" There is something up with you Aphrodite, but that seems very logical. As well as I must round up my hunters."

" See I'm intellgent after all, unlike what Sea bread's new lover says."

" Hmm. Who might that be?"

" You my dear, are very blind."

" Forget it, I will go to camp half-blood. If father asks for me tell I'm there."

" Sure thing." Aphrodite said with a smile as Artemis vanished. " You know your being extremely creepy sunny boy."

" Why can't you just leave her be?" Apollo said from the shadows. His face that usually held a a bright smile, was holding a frown.

" She deserves a shot at happiness doesn't she?"

" That she does. But he will not bring her happiness, they will bring each other to the brink of their own demise."

" Wow, getting alittle dark there Apollo."

" She just, she and him. They can't work it out. Things never will in the way you want them to."

" You believe Percy and Artemis aren't made to be?"

" I would like to, but Percy's pain and Artemis's pride will never let their love bloom."

" You do know that what I wasn't suppose to give her didn't take away her emotions, right?"

" Yes, but she didn't understand who she was or why she is that way."

" I'm saying things will turn out for the best for both of them."

" Father will have your head on a platter if what you are doing is discovered."

" Your too over protective of her."

Camp Half-Blood

Artemis saw piece of paper fly out towards her. She caught it swiftly between her middle and pointer fingers. She looked at it. She saw Percy in it holding a golden blonde girl in his were smiling. Her eyes were bright sky blue.

" Lady Artemis, um can I have my photo back?" Percy asked. Artemis didn't even notice him, she stared at the girl then back to Percy in the photo. " Hello, Lady Artemis?"

" Oh I'm sorry. Here. So whos the girl Percy Jackson?" Artemis asked as she handed the photo back to him.

" Amanda Gish. Shes my missing girlfriend..."

" Really, I'm sorry. Did you see me at all during the past year?"

" No, the hunters just came by themselves. No one in camp heard about you."

" Interesting, when did Amanda come to camp."

" A year ago that's what she said to me."

" Hmmm." Artemis said as she was suddenly lost in his eyes. The were the same color as that dress... Artemis, with what was left of her brain at the moment put two and two together... And she wasn't happy one bit. She took off to the Apollo cabin not even saying another word to him.

Once she entered the cabin, the mermories of the summer flooded her mind. She ran to the bunk she used. She flipped the matress over and the Apollo children still shocked that their aunt was going through what they thought was one of their sibblings bunk. Well missing sibbling. She found the shoe box. She quickly vanished with it, forgeting to go see her hunters. In her main bedroom in her palace she cried. She let out all her tears. All the photos, the gifts... The evidence that was needed to convince herself and prove those new mermories right. Apollo walked in with a yellow smiley face shirt and white backetball shorts. His hair was messy, his smile quickly turned into a frown.

" How long?" Artemis asked angrly.

" What do you mean?" Apollo asked as if he didn't understand.

" YOU know what I mean."

" Six months... You were the happiest I've seen you ever in those months."

" Really... I'm going back." Artemis said wiping away her tears and started to walk pass her brother.

" No you can't Artemis."

" Why, you believe I will be like those I hate? And leave the innocent heart broken? To shatter something that never had a problem?"

" No, you can't you promised you'd never seek the company of man."

" I am able to swallow my pride. Even if my mermories haven't full come back yet." Artemis stated as she disappeared. Apollo mumbled something beneath his breath along the lines ' just like many of my daughters.'

Camp Half blood

Percy had heard that Artemis had raided the Apollo cabin and had taken Amanada's mermory shoe box. It was filled with things of their times together. He finally looked at the photo she had missed to grab and a Apollo camper gave it to him. He saw something weird, Amanada's eyes held a slight silver glint in them. He remembered this photo was taken two weeks ago. He also seem to remember her golden hair had a few auburn strands when he ran his hand through her hair. No... he thought, its not possible.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n:I'm off to say anyone can write a more indepth version of this that wants to can just pm me... but then again who cares on this when your not even really the owners of the chararcters used. -_- I own nothing but plot and the few sub plots coming in later. And Yes there will be some more Nico and Thalia. Just wait for all those I know want to see those two.

Nichiyuki: Thanks for reviewing and this idea is cycled through in movies, dramas and other stories...

Hawaiiangirl808: THanks for reviewing.

Umbra8191: Thanks and is this update fast enough?

Gold Testament: Haven't see you around much... I think... But thanks for reviewing and checking out my PJO story. And yeah Artemis's life just got fwaked up XD

Sergio10: I like my own twist on things and I like to keep as original as possible if I can help it. well depends on what I'm writting, Thnx for R&Ring

Angela Banaag: So are getting the plot? And wats so HAhahaha. Thanks for reviewing.

WolfTroll: Amusing, I'd be going fwaking crazy if I was percy... Then again my IQ is just below a average athena child and his is that of a seaweed. Thanks for reviewing.

Six months ago

Amanda looked at Percy. His black hair swaying with the wind. The loose bottom of his red shirt beneath his grey college sweat shirt doing the same. His black jeans were on top of his white converse. A smile defined his face. His eyes reflecting her. Turning her blue jeans into sea green as well as her long sleeve shirt. This was another moment in which they felt the need to feel each others warmth and touch. Percy's head started to fall down towards hers. Her body reacted ignoring her minds shouts of insanity. Their lips met and everything but them remained. She smiled into the kiss as did Percy.

" HoHoHo." the jolly sound of Grover was heard. " I see you two are getting extremely close."

" Not the time for any comments." Percy directed towards his best friend. " And don't you have lord of the woods duties to do?"

" Nah, this is way better. So whos the girl you've got wrapped in your arms?"

" I'm Amanda goat boy! Not just a girl." Amanda shouted red faced.

" Oh a fisty do you find these girls Percy?"

" Shut it grover."

" Okay sorry man. I'm going to get some food you two want to join?"

" Sure." the two said.

Grover went on ahead as the two stayed on the lakes shore lines.

" So you want to go out to the city some time?" Percy asked shyly. ' I shouldn't be acting like this' he thought.

" Sure." Amanada said her face still what Percy would call a new shade of red.

" I think I love you." Percy said softly into her ears. She could've turned more red but thats not possible.

" I think I love you too."

Now.. on Olympus

" So when are you going to tell her the part where you gave her two of Hecates potions to drink?" Apollo asked the goddess of love with distain.

" Simple when she asks." Aphrodite replied to the man in a jogging suit. " By the way that suit doesn't look good on you."

" And when father hears of Artemis being forcfully forced to finish this relationship what will you do then?"

" Simple, let it go. She and Percy could be the couple of the centruy maybe this age itself. Why do you deny the fact that Percy is a good man for her, perfect man for her?"

" He's going to hurt her. I just have this feeling telling me so."

" I doubt the soft heart of Percy Jackson could hurt one he loves so dearly. Where is Artemis excatly?"

" Shes gone down to become what she so far remembers is Amanda."

" Does she know it was herself, just without the bad mermories of men?"

" I believe she does not."

" Splendid. This will make a perfect script for a tv show."

" NO. You can not turn one of your many wrongs into a right for entertainment."

" You can't do anything about it Apollo."

Camp Half-blood

No, no it can't be, Percy denied. But the facts add up. okay okay so what if I went out for six months with the virgin goddess, its not like its the end of the world right? Right? And if she doesn't remember, crap I'm so screwed. I stole her first kiss. Percy somewhat pulled his hair. Still in his sleeping attire of just a pair of blue shorts his well built upper body showing. He heard a knock on his door, in which took him out of his I'm screwed thoughts. When he opened his door he saw Amanada. In a Hunters uniform... SHIT was the only word that went through his head, while his body wanted to hold her and give her kisses.

" Hi Percy." She greeted.

" Hello..." Percy replied.

" I know who I am... I hope you do to."

" If I'm correct which I hope I'm not cause then I'm going to die a very painful death. Hi Lady Artemis..."

" Yes you are correct."

" I'm so dead aren't I?"

" Lets talk about this inside." shes responded, but she noticed her eyes kept drifting to his chest. She started to blush. Her lips also seemed to have a mind of its own, calling out to her to kiss him.

" sure." Percy said side stepping to let her in. He closed the door behind her.

" I can not BELIEVE I'm saying this, but I'll contuine my relationship with you that I unknowingly started. Just cause I'm not being one of those I utterly despise. But we are starting at square one."  
>" WAIT WHAT?" Percy almost screamed. Artemis rubbed her forehead. What did I ever see in him... she thought.<p>

" I will like to make a new relationship cause I will not be like any of those horrid men who just leave someone who loves them so dearly for another one. For no reason."

" WOW, so even after having your first kiss with your fine with this?"

" I'm not fine, but I'm willing to bend my promise just for my pride..." wait a minute shouldn't I swallow my pride for my promise? she thought..

" Is it okay if I do this?" he asked as he caught her lips in his. Artemis not prepared for it melted into it. She placed her hands around his neck instictively and kissed him back passionately. He smiled. " I love you." Artemis froze at those words and pushed him away enough for him to be half a foot away from her. " Sorry, habit I use to say to you when you were Amanda..."

" Percy.." Artremis tried to say something. But her mind flashed back to the moment they first kissed and she smiled abit.

Olympus throne room

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S TRYING TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP?" Zeus screamed.

" Shes willing to make him an exception to her promise. She wants to understand her past year. It would be for the best if we leave her alone." Apollo tried to reason.

" Never... She will not be with that sea scum again."

" But didn't you see her? She was HAPPY... More happy then I've seen her in centuries."

" That maybe so, but he will break her heart. With Athena being swept away by my brother I must not let another one of my daughters be involed with someone they shouldn't."

" Very well then father."


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Okay No response to reviewers this time due to short time to upload and I have unscheduled plans that have come up. D:

Olympus

" So my dear Artemis, I've heard you've taken a liking to Percy." Athena said with a smirk. Artemis who was sitting across from her was turning a slight shade of pink. Her hands at the end of her long white skirt. And a white shirt beneath a jean jacket.

" Not in the way you are thinking sister. I just haven't found a reason to let him go..." Artemis replied nervously.

" So, why did you fall in line with that kiss."

" WHAT?"

" Oh you didn't know me and Aphrodite actual have something that we both are intrested in? And thats your relationship with Percy."

" You of all... I thought you would stand by my side."

" But which side of the line are you standing on sister. Tell me."

" I..."

" Just as I assumed. You are confused."

" I am not! If I had known what the HADES happened to me I would then know where I stand."

" I believe I can help you." the Goddess of love said as she appeared. She stood beside Athena who was dress like a business women. Aphrodite on the other hand, she was in a sun dress and wore a large woven hat. Her long brown hair hanging down behind her shoulders.

" So then tell me... But first tell how all of you get into my palace so easily?"

" Simple... *cough cough* Hermes."

" Great just great."

" Any ways this is how I got you to not remember what you did for a year."

A year ago on Olympus inside the mainly used living room of Aphrodite

" Okay I'll be right back gotta take this call." Aphrodite said taking one of her many phones from the little coffe table. Artemis stayed in her seat on the love seat. She sighed, she asked herself why did she even come here. Something in the tea tasted funny, but then again anything Aphrodite makes has a funny taste in it. ( If you didn't know I insulted Aphrodite's cooking skills.) Artemis began to feel dizzy and eventually everthing went black. The last thing she heard was ' WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GRABBED THE WRONG ONES? ' Aphrodite walked back into the room to see Artemis out cold on the love seat.

" Stupid hecate not orginizing her potions by color. So red was memory lost, and so that clear one was... Nah things are fine." Aphrodite mumbled to herself. " Oh Gaia help me." as Artemis's limp body started to change into one of a 18 year old. " Youth potion... "

" Aphrodite, where is Artemis. Father wishes to give Artemis and her hunters a assignment." Apollo's golden laced voice echooed through the palace.

" Um she is..." Aphrodite got to before Apollo showed up right in front of her.

Persent Olympus

" And since Hecate was going to use that mermory lost potion on a someone for revenge, she placed that silver lining was forgeting that space that you, um yeah you know. This is hurting my brain." Aphrodite said holding her head.

" Uh huh, so.." Artemis got to before Athena interuppted.

" You were yourself, just that you forgot your mermories of men and the rest. Your personality was the same as it is now, without your attuide towards men. Although I remember you breaking a few bones of some hermes and apollo campers." Athena interjected.

" Why are you two pushing me towards him?"

" Simple hes perfect for you."

" Oh I'm just in it to see little artys running around." Aphrodite finished with a smile. Athena couldn't help but chuckle at that comment and Artemis turned deep red but martialized her bow and two arrows prepared to be fired. But the two goddesses disappeared.

Camp Half-Blood

" Whats wrong dude? You seemed a little off today." Nico asked his cousin. They were both shirtless after having sparred for two hours. Their shirts laying on a large stone in the the woods. Percy thought ' oh yeah I found out I was dating Lady Artemis who was disguised as Amanada. Who lost her mermories of our six months together and I'm still in love with her.'

" It's nothing. Just tired." Percy lied as he heard a sound in the bushes. They turned to the where they hear the sound with their swords ready. Thalia appeared with her hands up and a red face. Percy caught her staring at Nico. Nico and him lowered their weapons. She was in her regular attire as a hunter.

" I was here to get you two. Chiron wants to talk to you two about something. And Percy he said some girl is waiting for you." Thalia said turning even redder and facing away from them. Nico looked away after their slight eye contact.

By the time the three got back the akward silience had taken its toll. Nico and Thalia kept Percy in the middle like a wall. Percy sighed. He knew why, one kiss from last year and they end up like this.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: No reviewer replied due to me having to sleep early for HS tomorrow. Anyways have fun with the last bit of info I give. :D

Percy's special spot. ( present time -_-) Two days later

Artemis looked up at the stars and the moon in wonder. She looked excatly the same as when she was with Athena and Aphrodite with the expection of Percy's black leather jacket that she clung around her, to protect aganist the cold. The two were sitting on the beach only mere centimeters part.

" This place is amazing Percy." Artemis exclaimed. She looked down to see the night sky's refection in the sea.

" Can you remember?" Percy replied staring at her. She didn't look like Amanda at the moment but she acted almost excatly like her.

" Remember what?"

" Nothing..."

" Really what?" Artemis demanded as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

" Let me do this." he responded tickling her as he remembered Amanda's ticklish spots. Artemis started to laugh.

" Percy stop it." she manged to get in between the laughs. Then she remembered. This was how their first date came to a close. Under a beautiful night sky and calm sea. Just enjoying the moments together. She finely realised that Percy had stopped tickling her and he was now holding her close to him. They heard thunder booming and somehow they were on Olympus in their rather comfortable position. All the olympians were there. Zeus looked as if he could wipe out an entire country.

" Perseus Jackson. I will not let this relationship go on any longer." Zeus stated. But it seemed like their were only five of them that truly cared about the situation were, one Aphrodite, two Athena, three Posiedon, four Apollo. And Artemis's train eye saw a look she never thought she'd see from Hermes. It was Jealously that his face showed. She wondered what or who he could be jealous of. They both stood up and took a few steps away from each other.

" Why!" everyone was amazed that Percy willingly outspokenly decide not go with Zeus on this case.

" The fact is Artemis still shows signs of doubt and she must keep to her promise."

" Yes but you sure are a role model." Hera commented letting out a sigh.

" Well um..."

" The wife card always works brother." Posiedon added as Hades rolled his eyes.

" I... I love her and I don't want to be apart from her forever." Percy added in his defence.

" Enough." Zeus said as he pointed his pointer finger at Percy. Everyone could see the sparks coming off at the tip of the finger. But to everyone, with the exception of Athena and Aphrodite, Artemis stood in front of Percy.

" Father stop this." Artemis said in a dead serious tone creating slience in the room. " You have no reason to kill slash utterly destory Percy off the face of this world."

" You said you shall never be with a man and you say I'm doing something wrong?" Zeus replied.

" Yes... Cause I..." Artemis swallowed her pride as a Aphrodite was on the edge of her seat.

" Yes?"

" I looo-ve him." Artemis said exteneding the o sound do to her dislike of the taste of the word rolling off her tongue.

" I call a vote due to Artemis not be stable. " Zeus said leaving everyone's jaw dropped.

" Hold on pops. Your calling my sister unstable and your aganist a relationship outside of a promise, call me stupid but does that mean you are double standarding things? Cause Last time I check Hera there is after a bunch of your lovers." Hermes coughed at Apollo's comment. Zeus looked ticked as in even more ticked then before.

" I will get you back, but at the moment I will say this we are voting. All in favor of ending this relationship?" Only Zeus's hand rose. " All that don't care?" Hades, Hermes who looked pained, Ares, and Hephaetus's hands rose. " Fine... You win now, but I bet even your father has his doubts on this relationship."

Later at Camp

" Hey, um we need to talk." Nico said to Thalia as they sat on a log by the Artemis cabin.

" But first, where'd you get that shirt?"

" Apollo did. He and I are kinda secretly going out."

" Okay, my lips are sealed." Nico laughed at her joke. " Seriously though."

" Truthfully he handed this to me after pushing me into a lake. He was too lazy to magically make pants and other needed clothing to appear."

" Ah hahahaha" Nico laughed harder. Thalia blushed in embrassment. She could barely make out his necklace and his black shirt and shorts.

" Anyways we have to talk about that kiss."

" Yeah... Um how do I say this..."

Olympus

" Hermes what's up?" Artemis asked as she chased down the god.

" Nothing..." he replied still walking towards his palace. He liked walking... Artemis walked up and matched him stride for stride.

" Don't lie to me. I saw your face at the meeting."

" I said it was nothing!" he yelled at her, making her slightly afraid. Hermes had never yelled at her. " I'm sorry."

" Hermes, you can tell me whats wrong." Artemis asked as they reached the steps of his palace.

" FIne. I loved you ever since I met you and I still do. But you go after Percy, willing to give up your promise for him. Even though I loved you first." Hermes let out as he walked through his palace gates.

" He... loves me?" Artemis thought out loud. Her mind spinning. She truthfully needed to stop self destoring her world.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I don't know when I can write so I'll have these short ones during the week days... my longer ones during the weekend. And WOAH, calm down guys. I mean really? The moment I add the I love you from Hermes its like the end of the world . I write Pertemis and no any other except for a few exception... I don't write precabeth cause its in the damn story its canon... And its the majority of the romance in this section of the books. And I'm actually kinda intrested why people just gave me this WOAH calm down moment in the reviews. But I like any reviews. ITs excellent. :D R&R plz.

Camp Half-Blood a week later.

" What happened here?" Artemis asked with a smile at the photo in her hand as she laid in his arms on one of the bunks in the posiedon cabin. A few weeks ago she'd kill any man who tried to hold her this way or hold her period. Percy smiled having her in his arms. The photo was a time she blurted out something funny. And now that he knows who she really is its just even more funny and more embrassing now.

" Hmm. I bet this phrase can jog your mermory. ' Stop it, Or I won't let you name our kids.' " Percy replied laughing as her face turned deep red. She remembered. It was after they had seen a movie... " So do you still want kids?"

" I don't know.. Let's just see where our love leads us."

" That's what I was thinking too about it."

" You were not."

" I was too."

" Don't deny your disgusting men traits now."

" I'm telling you I wasn't."

" I like how cute you are when you get flustered."

"..."

" What?"

" What have you've done with Artemis?..."

Olympus

" Stop laying there and get over it. Your too late." Aphrodite said to Hermes who was laying on the floor of his palace looking up at the cieling. " And be like a mortal and think while pacing or lay on a couch." His sleeping wear still on which composed of a plain white muscle shirt and baggy yellow shorts.

" I still can't believe she is willing to make an exception to her oath for him..." he thought aloud.

" You I pity."

" I know I have to let her go. But to know I was first yet I never got to be with her. I am what you would call a true loser huh?"

" Eh, depends. I bet you Athena would agree. True failure is to never try at all. If I remember her words correctly."

" Where is she anyways haven't been seeing her around?"

" With Posiedon. She's been going around with him after he and Amphritrite mutually left one another."

" I see. So how long do you think their love is going to last."

" Both couples. For the rest of our time."

" I see, I thought you said Annabeth and Percy would be the couple of their time for you?"

" They were, but once I let their love to grow on its own. Annabeth seemed to want to let go."

" I see. Tell me, how does your all for seeing love eyes see me doing?"

" Simple, finding her and keeping her."

" Whom..."

" I don't know, I'm just guessing."

" Great. How do I even let go of something I never had to start with."

" Thats for you to find out. Good luck with that. I gotta go see that these two mortals get together."

Camp Half-Blood the following day Two in the morning

A girl with long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes let out a breath. Her eyes set on the camp. A grey duffel bag slung from her shoulder. The blue coloring of her jean showed wearing, her Yankee cap held in her left hand as the loose bottom of her shirt swayed with the wind. Her eyes spyed some odd things. First was Nico and Thalia were holding hands and smiling coming out of the woods. Two, she saw who she would suspect as lady Artemis walking out of the Posiedon cabin. Her lips twisted into something that only anger can form in a human. Jealousy.

" Oh hey Annabeth." the ever friendly voice of Grover entered her ears. She turned and smiled at him.

" Long time now see Grover." Annabeth replied.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: I apologize. Cousins and Leagues are bad. Then I've been trying to save money for A Warhammer 40k black reach set. I want to try it out. I know very nerdy of me. I also hate my science class so much... The sadder note is my cousins left for florida... I dont... Ow-n anything on the PJO series. One more chapter guys then Another story And remade chapters. :D nad D:

Camp Half-Blood 9:55Am Mess hall.

Percy walked in happy. He had the best sleep he ever had last night. Although nothing happened between him and Artemis he enjoyed her warmth and simply cuddling with her. He was forced to wear a pair of his sweat pants as he hadn't gotten the time to wash his other pants. He wore the shirt he had slept in which was baggy white tee. He keept his bed hair which wasn't that bad. He saw Nico and Thalia sitting next to each other in the most over looked corner where no one usually care to look. They sat on the floor talking to one another with smiles on their faces. The other campers here were eating breakfeast which consisted of scrambled eggs and waffles. And a glass of either milk or OJ. Percy grabbed his tray and gave half of his waffles and eggs as offerings to his father. He sat down at his lonely table. He was taking a sip of his OJ when someone sat next to him. Someone with long blonde hair and a laptop that looked all to famaliar.

" Hello Percy." she greeted. He turned to look at her after almost spitting out his OJ. She wore a bright blue tank top and white jeans. She had a smile on her face. Her bright white teeth showing.

" Ha..llo. Wait let me try that again. Hello." Percy said. Annabeth let out a small laugh at his seaweed brain moment.

" So hows it been?"

" Okay. Heard a while back you broke up with 'him'."

" Yeah. That was a awhile back."

" So how about you then, how has life treated you?"

" Pretty good. Came back here to see the old gang. And... You." she said the last two words so quietly he barely hard them.

" Annabeth I think we should talk about this later."

" Yeah..."

" Its good to see you. Things seems to be looking up for you."

" I could always use your spontantous ideas though."

" No you don't. Well talk to you later." Percy said getting up and heading to put his tray away.

Later Behind the big house

Percy sat down on the ground resting his elbows on his knees. He sighed why did Annabeth have to come back now. Things will get complecated between him and Artemis if she saw Annabeth with him. He sighed as he waited for Annabeth.

" So..." Annabeths voice rang out.

" So?"

" How's your relationship with Amanada holding up?"

" F-ine."

" Really. So you did replace me."

" Well you replaced me first."

" You think I don't know that?"

"..."

" I guess its true. You never know how much something or someone means to you till you let them go. But I also want to try something. Percy will you be willing to take me back?"

" Ye... What?"  
>" Try to go back to step one..."<p>

" I can't. I found the girl of my dreams. I've seen through this illusion of love and found true love."

" I see. Friends then?"

" Close friends."

" You know whats funny?"

" What?"

" I saw Artemis come out of your cabin."

" Ah what?"

" I wouldn't believe it, but I saw it with my own eyes and she seemed happy."

" Hmm."

" So whats going on with you and her?"

" Nothing. We talked about... She wanted to get Amanada to join the Hunt."

" Really. I wouldn't see that as a dumb choice I saw her archery skills."

" Yeah."

" But why would Artemis ask you to let her?"

" How should I know. Anyways I gotta met up with Amanda."

" Oh... Okay." Annabeth said with disappointment and hints of guilt.

" But, thats not till noon."

" Thanks.."

" So how long we got?"

" An hour." Annabeth said after looking at her phone.

" So have you found anyone new?"

" Nope... So hows Amanda?" Percy laughed at Annabeth's question.

" She truly fits the line never judge a book by its cover and more."

" How so?"

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Percy laughed and thought about it.

" Hey this wouldn't look good if I was Amanda." Grover said stepping out from the side of the house.

" You can't handle the truth bro." Percy replied.

" Try me Percy." Annabeth anwsered.

" Ah maybe some other time."

" Seaweed brain."

" Once a seaweed brain always a seaweed brain." Grover commented earning himself a high five from Annabeth.

" Oh Zeus."

" Anyways I've got a meeting with Junpier and FOOD." Grover said as he waved goodbye leaving the two.

" Hey Percy."

" What?"

" One more time, for our final goodbye to what we had?"

" What?"

" One last kiss."

" Uh..."

Artemis's POV

I decided to look for Percy as he is late. As in ten minutes late when he said he'd be here on time. So when I went to search for him I heard Grover saying something about food, and I saw him come from behind the big house. Of course I was at camp looking like Amanda. I need to get myself straiten out cause my hunters will put two and two together. So when I crept up at the corner of the house. I heard Annabeths voice.

" One last kiss." I heard her say. I didn't even know she was here.

" Uh..." I heard Percy say respond. I just stood there waiting for him to break my heart. Wait break my heart? I have gone off the deep end. A large part of me wished to hear him say no, but the older part of me said now you will remember why you choose to get away from them.

" Annabeth I.." he got to.

a/n: Everyone noes this isnt a cliffy. trust me you've guys seen this coming.


	8. Chapter 8

" I can't Annabeth. Art- Amanda is very important to me. I won't be unfaithful in anyway." Percy replied making the evesdropping Artemis smile.

" Okay." Annabeth replied but she thought back to what he stuttered on before he said Amanda. Then it clicked, unless of coures seaweed brain here knew someone else with that name." Were you about to say Artemis instead of Amanda?"

" What?"

" Oh come on Percy, my mom said Artemis had some new guy in her life..."

" Your mom told you that?"

" Yeah she said it was someon we both know."

" Good luck with taming the maiden goddess." Annabeth said standing up and giving Percy a perfect white smile before she ran off somewhere. Percy stood up and had a ' I can't believe it look.' painted on his face.

" So I wonder who else my sister told." Artemis's voice soothingly entered Percy's ears.

" I wonder why you look and sound like yourself here."

" Cause I think I want the hunters and the campers to know we are together."

" Wh-what?" Percy stuttered,this was really unexpected.

" I mean your everything I thought men weren't, though you still are man."

" Thanks for the compliment."

" Now Percy."

" I know. So when?"

" Tonight when you ask Chiron to ask for a metting."

" Tell them at a campfire tonight...?"

" Why not, I thought you'd be happy?"

" I am but its too soon, but I guess I can't help it." Percy said with a sigh.

In the afternoon Camp Half-Blood

Percy walked away from the big house after talking to Chiron that he had a special announcement for all of the campers. As he was walking towards the rows of cabins, from the corner of his eyes he saw Nico and Thalia sitting in the woods. He snuck up on the two and smiled.

" So when did this happen?" Percy asked with a big grin.

" When pine cone face here talked to me about the kiss." Nico smirked as Thalia playfully punched her boyfriend in the arm.

" Death breath here finally maned up when I asked him about it. He broke off with that Hecate chick. Never liked her anyways." Thalia added.

" So you two are a item now." Percy said as his grin looked like it was going to envolpe his entire face.

" Just keep it away from Lady Artemis whenever she gets back. And the other Hunters."

" Oh why would I go tell Lady Artemis and the hunters?"

" Cause from what I've heard you are dating a goddess. And by the way thats not good, what happened to Amanda? "

" Who told you that?"

" Apollo kinda slipped it out that you were with a goddess when he came to see one of his daughters in the Hunt."

" And my dad was mumbling something about Zeus being angry over you and some goddess, I couldn't catch the name though." Nico inputed into the conversation.

" Ugh the gods..." Percy let out.

" SO who is it? And why?" both of them asked him.

" I'll tell you later."

" Fine!" the both said as if they were twins. Percy shook his head while still smiling as he left the two.

Olympus, a far end area that one could look over and see the world beneath them.

" I see why you made Percy stay." Hermes mumbled.

" Of course." the goddess in a silk robe that was almost see through.

" Closure. Percabeth got closure. Well now, are you hinting me something?"

" Mmmm Maybe."

" Aphrodite, come on there is no closure I possible have with Artemis. Things are like they were."

" Are they truly?"

" Besides the son of Posiedon, yes. Did you hear the others have decided to ask him if would want to be a god again. God and watcher of the demigods?"

" Yes I actually did want him to be a god. Do you think what he has done for us, isn't great enough for us to give him another chance?"

" No, maybe in the years to come I shall get use to seeing him and her together. And find what Annabeth found."

" Maybe Hermes, or maybe you will find someone you can settle down with."

Camp Half-Blood Night time around the camp fire

" Listen up Campers, Percy Jackson has an announcement for all of you." Chiron said in the loud enough voice that teachers use. Percy stood in the middle of the circle of campers and felt extremely nervous.

" I-I request that the other person involed in this appear." Percy said knowing he probably screwed up, but then a silver flash appeared before him. Artemis stood before him in her usual attire when she was with the hunt. She was in her twenty year old form smiling at him.

" Me and Percy Jackson have been in a relationship secretly." Artemis said getting jaw dropped looks from all the campers. The hunters looked like they were going to faint, and Chiron was trying to say words, but no sound came out of his mouth.

a/n: Well I rewrote this today... I got my feelings rejected and I have been trying to recover from that. Im still in love with her. But I never got the feeling to write no more after that. I'm sorry. I have ideas for a new story but it's going to be on a more blurred line. Srry for the huge delay. I had to do my best to be with my cousin cause of the things his family has been going through. D:


End file.
